


interstellar

by mimizans



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/pseuds/mimizans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt: "kurt/blaine, zenon - girl of the 21st century AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	interstellar

Kurt is grinning when he flings himself into his desk chair. “Hey,” he says, excitement evident in his voice.

Blaine smiles at him through the vid link. “Hi!” he replies. “What are you so lunar about?”

Kurt reaches for the bag at his feet and pulls it into his lap. “There were some graphic throwaways in the satellite lab recycling bin today. See?” He holds up a piece of shimmery fabric for Blaine to look at.

“Wow, that’s stellanarious,” Blaine says, nodding appreciatively. “What are you gonna make with it?”

Kurt lays the fabric down in his lap. “I don’t know, yet. A scarf, maybe?” He looks up at Blaine with a smile. “Maybe I’ll make something for you.”

Blaine scoffs. “Don’t waste that on me, Kurt. I don’t have a whole lot of use for a scarf down here. It’s, like, 35 degrees every day.”

“You didn’t have a whole lot of use for scarves when you were up here, either, but you still wore them,” Kurt says. He pouts at Blaine. “If I make you something, you’ll wear it, right?”

“Of course I will,” Blaine says. He reaches out to touch Kurt, and his face falls when he remembers that he can’t, because there’s a screen a million miles between them. He sighs heavily and puts his head in his hand. “I miss you a lot, Kurt. I wish my parents hadn’t moved us to Earth.”

Kurt smiles sadly at him. “I miss you, too. It’s only for a year, though. We can make it. You’re still coming up to visit on Federation Day, right?”

“Actually,” Blaine says, “I have some news for you. But,” he continues, giving Kurt a knowing smile, “You have to promise not to warp into drama mode major, okay?”

“What is it?” Kurt asks, practically bouncing in his chair

Blaine smiles even wider. “Well, in two weeks my parents are going up to get some equipment from the nuclear propulsion lab… and they said I could come with them.”

Kurt nearly shrieks. “Zedis lapedis, Blaine! Are you serious?”

“Majorly serious,” Blaine confirms, a huge grin on his face.

Kurt grins back to him. “Now I have to make you something with that fabric, as a welcome back present.”

“I’m sure whatever you make will be stellar,” Blaine says, blowing Kurt a kiss.

“Yes,” Kurt says. “It will be stellar, just like you.”


End file.
